Love Letter
by XiuminShock
Summary: Aku menemukan sepucuk surat cinta di dalam loker sekolahku setelah aku putus dari kekasihku beberapa bulan yang lalu.


**-Love Letter-**

**Ini adalah ff pertama ku yang ditulis cuma dlm waktu 1 jam doang :3 *tumben cepet* *tepuk tangan bahagia* *big smile :D* **

**Disini terserah kalian para readers nentuin sendiri siapa yang jadi main castnya disini. Yang jelas ini ff member EXO. Tapi ada nama Chanyeol yg jd lawan main si 'aku' ini :3 Terserah kalian mau couple-in si orang jangkung itu dengan siapa. Tapi udah jelas pan klo kebanyakan couplenya si abang Chanyeol itu adalah si abang tukang eyeliner. Wkwkwkwk…**

**Okee~ cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya **

**Happy reading yeoreobun~**

Setelah aku putus dari kekasihku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku mendapatkan sebuah surat di loker sekolah ku. Aku tidak tahu siapa pengirim surat tersebut. Setiap kali aku buka selalu tanpa ada nama. Aku berpikir, mungkin ini hanya sebuah keisengan anak-anak saja. tapi setelah aku membaca isi surat tersebut, aku berpikir kembali, bila ini keisengan anak-anak mengapa isi suratnya begitu menyentuhku.

Aku membaca surat pertama yang ada di loker ku. Si penulis berkata :

"**Bahkan jika aku bukan pembicara yang baik, tolong mengerti aku.**

**Aku akan memberitahumu semua kebenaran yang sudah kusimpan."**

Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud dari isi surat tersebut. Malas aku berpikir, aku hanya menaruh surat itu kembali dalam lokerku.

Besok paginya saat aku membuka lokerku, ada sebuah surat muncul kembali. Si penulis berkata :

"**Apakah kau ingat hari pertama kita bertemu?**

**Bibirmu yang cantik tersenyum padaku.**

**Setelah hari itu aku bertekad, bahwa aku tidak pernah ingin kehilanganmu dari pelukanku.**

**Bahwa aku akan pergi hingga akhir."**

Pertama kita bertemu? Tersenyum padanya? Sejak kapan? Aku bahkan setiap hari selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang. Aku berfikir, apakah si penulis ini salah satu orang yang memperhatikan ku dari kejauhan? Dan seperti hari kemarin, surat ini kutaruh begitu saja didalam lokerku.

Hari selanjutnya surat ini muncul lagi. Aku hanya menghela nafas berat kemudian mengambil surat itu dan membacanya dengan malas. Si penulis berkata :

"**Mengatakan aku mencintaimu dengan kata-kata mungkin tidak cukup.**

**Tapi, tetap aku akan mengaku padamu hari ini."**

Terkejut aku membaca isi surat itu. "aku akan mengaku padamu hari ini." Apa maksud dari kata-kata ini? Apakah dia akan mengaku siapa dirinya padaku hari ini? Kembali aku meletakkan surat itu kedalam loker.

Sore hari saat aku selesai dengan kegiatan club ku, aku membuka lokerku. Dan yang aku temukan adalah sebuah surat itu lagi. Ternyata si penulis mengirim surat dua kali dalam sehari ini. Dia berkata :

"**Aku ingin bersama mu, selalu dari selangkah dibelakangmu.**

**Jangan lupa akan ada orang yang akan melindungimu."**

Aku celingukan kesegala arah berharap menemukan sosok yang menjadi dalang dari surat ini. Surat ini benar-benar sudah membuat ku kesal. Aku tidak suka bila ada orang yang mengerjaiku seperti ini. Ini namanya pengecut. Mengapa dia bermain dengan sebuah surat seperti ini? Bila ingin bertemu dengan ku dan berbicara padaku, mengapa tidak langsung saja berhadapan dengan ku?

Seperti biasa pagi hari yang selalu disambut dengan sebuah surat didalam lokerku. Aku membacanya dengan malas. Si penulis berkata :

"**Setelah aku bertemu dengan mu, aku menemukan sesuatu untuk dilakukan.**

**Yaitu membuatmu tersenyum sepanjang hari, setiap hari."**

Membuatku tersenyum setiap hari? Siapa orang yang melakukan hal seperti itu kepadaku? Semua teman-teman ku selalu bisa membuat ku tersenyum bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chen? Kyungsoo? Suho hyung? Luhan hyung? ataukah si tiang tinggi itu, Chanyeol? Apakah dia orangnya?

Bisa-bisa aku menjadi gila memikirkan siapa penulis surat ini. Aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Meletakkan kembali surat itu kedalam lokerku. Menutupnya. Dan berjalan menuju kelasku masih dengan perasaan kesal.

Aku mencari buku ku yang kutaruh di lokerku. Saat aku mencari ada sebuah surat jatuh. Jangan bilang kalau surat ini lagi. Aku menghela nafas ku dengan malas. Ku pungut surat itu dan kubaca. Dia mengatakan :

"**Mungkin ada saat-saat ketika aku benar-benar sibuk.**

**Tapi, dalam kepala ku hanya ada pikiran tentangmu."**

Aku mengernyitkan dahi ku. Sudah dua hari ini si penulis mengirimiku surat dua kali, pagi dan sore. Sudahlah lupakan saja. Ku letakkan surat itu ditumpukan surat-suratnya yang dulu dia kirimkan. Aku kemudian mengambil buku yang kucari dan menutup lokerku. Kembali berjalan menuju kelas ku yang berikutnya.

Sudah empat hari berturut-turut insiden surat yang tidak kuketahui siapa pengirimnya itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Pagi ini saat aku membuka lokerku aku tidak melihat adanya sebuah surat yang tergeletak didalam lokerku. Sempat ada rasa kecewa karena meskipun aku kesal dengan si penulis yang setiap hari mengirimiku surat tapi sepertinya sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan dia setiap paginya.

Aku mengambil buku ku dan berjalan menuju kelas dengan rasa kecewa. Sekarang aku benar-benar menikmati perlakuan si penulis itu. Tapi tunggu dulu! mengapa aku harus kecewa seperti ini? Seharusnya aku bahagia karena hari ini dia tidak mengirimiku surat yang tidak jelas isinya itu. Mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini sekarang?

Sudah seminggu ini si penulis surat tidak mengirimiku surat lagi. Apakah dia memang sudah berhenti mengirimiku surat itu? Atau dia hanya sedang sibuk saja sekarang. Tapi aku berharap dia kembali mengirim surat itu lagi kepadaku. Jujur saja setiap kalimat yang dia tulis membuatku bahagia meskipun isi suratnya selalu sukses membuatku berfikir keras.

Aku mangambil surat yang dulu dia kirimkan. Yang selalu aku simpan rapi di dalam loker ku. Aku kembali membaca dari surat pertama yang dia kirimkan padaku.

**Bahkan jika aku bukan pembicara yang baik, tolong mengerti aku.**

**Aku akan memberitahumu semua kebenaran yang sudah kusimpan.**

**Apakah kau ingat hari pertama kita bertemu?**

**Bibirmu yang cantik tersenyum padaku.**

**Setelah hari itu aku bertekad, bahwa aku tidak pernah ingin kehilanganmu dari pelukanku.**

**Bahwa aku akan pergi hingga akhir.**

**Mengatakan aku mencintaimu dengan kata-kata mungkin tidak cukup.**

**Tapi, aku akan mengaku padamu hari ini.**

**Aku ingin bersama mu, selalu selangkah dari belakangmu.**

**Jangan lupa ada orang yang akan melindungimu.**

**Setelah aku bertemu dengan mu, aku menemukan sesuatu untuk dilakukan.**

**Yaitu membuatmu tersenyum sepanjang hari, setiap hari.**

**Mungkin ada saat-saat ketika aku benar-benar sibuk.**

**Tapi, dalam kepalaku hanya ada pikiran tentangmu.**

Aku membaca ulang kembali surat itu. Aku begitu terkejut dengan surat yang di kirimkan padaku. Apakah surat ini memang berurutan isinya? Mengapa isi dari surat ke surat lainnya begitu pas? Apakah si penulis sengaja atau bagaimana?

Mendengar bel tanda kelas akan dimulai, aku segera memasukkan surat-surat itu ke dalam tas ku dan berlari kecil menuju kelas.

Pagi ini aku dikejutkan dengan adanya sebuah surat di dalam lokerku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil surat tersebut. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar dengan kencang saat aku melihat surat itu tergeletak di lokerku lagi. Sepertinya si penulis kembali mengirimi ku surat lagi. Aku tersenyum senang mendapati surat ini lagi. Dengan tetap jantungku berdebar kencang, aku langsung membaca surat ini. Dia berkata :

"**Ketika kau mengatakan padaku untuk bersemangat.**

**Ketika matamu menatapku.**

**Hal-hal yang membuatku ada hingga sekarang.**

**Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk ku katakana padamu.**

**Tapi aku mencintaimu."**

Deg. Sesaat nafasku berhenti. Membaca kalimat terakhir. "Tapi aku mencintaimu." Mencintaiku? Si penulis ini mencintaiku? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Mengapa dia tidak menampakkan sosoknya dihadapan ku? dengan sedikit kecewa kumasukkan surat ini kedalam tas ku.

Sengaja aku berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya karena aku ingin melihat siapa orang yang menulis surat untuk ku. Sekolah masih sangat sepi sekali. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Sekarang seperti seorang pencuri, aku mengintai dari jauh tempat lokerku berada.

Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu tapi tidak ada seseorang yang aku lihat sedang menaruh surat di lokerku. Merasa usahaku begitu sia-sia, dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju lokerku.

Sebelum aku membuka loker, aku mengatur nafasku terlebih dahulu. Mengapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini? kubuka lokerku ku dan aku mendapati surat itu sudah ada di loker ku sekarang. Sebenarnya kau siapa? Aku menunggumu untuk melihat sosok mu tapi kau tidak terlihat oleh ku?

Ku buka surat itu. Isi surat ini lebih banyak dari biasanya. Ku baca dengan perlahan. Dia menulis :

"**Terima kasih banyak kau telah menunggu ku hingga akhir.**

**Untuk menatapku tanpa gemetar.**

**Bersandarlah padaku, percaya pada cintaku.**

**Mari bersama selalu, selamanya."**

"**I love you, I need you….**

**I love you, I need you…**

**Ini hanya untuk mu selalu.**

**Tetap disisiku, aku akan membuatmu nyaman.**

**Mari saling mencintai seakan dunia berhenti seketika.**

**Terima kasih untuk menjadi dirimu."**

Nafasku berhenti seketika. Jantungku serasa ingin lepas sekarang. Apakah dia memang benar mencintaiku? Dia benar-benar sudah membuatku gila. Gila dengan semua maksud dari isi surat ini. Tanpa sadar kristal bening keluar perlahan dari kedua mataku. Aku menangis. Menangis menerima semua surat yang kau kirimkan kepadaku. Aku marah padamu karana kau tidak mengatakan langsung padaku tentang semua perasaanmu. Mengapa harus melalui sebuah surat seperti ini? bila kau berkata , kau mencintaiku, maka aku akan bilang aku juga mencintaimu. Mencintai sosok yang tidak pernah muncul dihadapan ku.

"Mengapa kau menangis pagi-pagi seperti ini?" aku terkejut mendengar suara seseorang bertanya padaku. Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan aku mendapati si tiang tinggi ini sekarang ada dihadapanku. Cepat-cepat kumasukkan surat yang kubaca tadi ke dalam saku celanaku.

"Chanyeol? Mengapa kau datang sepagi ini?" aku mengusap air mataku dengan cepat. Kuhentikan tangisku. "Aku datang sepagi ini karena aku belum mengerjakan tugas ku dari Kim seonsaengnim." Seperti biasa dia selalu menampakkan senyum bahagianya. Menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Mengapa kau menangis pagi-pagi seperti tadi?" dia mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. "Kau jangan menangis. Bila kau menangis, maka aku tidak bisa melihat matahari bersinar dengan terang. Sinarnya redup bila kau menangis seperti itu." Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya dia berkata seperti ini padaku.

Aku begitu terkejut dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol memelukku. "Jangan lupa ada orang yang akan melindungimu." Perkataan ini? bukankah yang diucapkan Chanyeol tadi adalah kata-kata si penulis surat itu. Mengapa dia mengetahui kata-kata itu?

Aku kembali menangis dalam pelukannya. Jika benar Chanyeol adalah si penulis surat itu, maka aku akan menjawab surat darinya sekarang. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Aku merasakan pelukan Chanyeol semakin erat. "Perkataan mu membuatku bahagia. Sekarang terjawab sudah semuanya. Terima kasih banyak telah menungguku hingga akhir." Dalam tangis ku ini, aku tersenyum bahagia dan memeluknya dengan erat.

**-End-**

**Semoga crita ini berkenan dihati para readers semua **

**Terakhir dari ku,**

**pai~ pai~ *aegyeo bareng Xiumin oppa***


End file.
